Velvet Soul
by ZTheIncomplete
Summary: A series of dabbles and ficlettes. Varying pairings and ratings.
1. Reunion

**Pairing: Soul/M!Maka  
Rating: T-Mish?  
Notes: Uh. Based very loosely off roleplays. That's why Maka is a dude. So this is only /kind of/ a genderbender.**

It's just chance, he tells himself as he tries not to look at the other man. He betrays himself and looks over, taking in all the changes. Maka's grown up a lot but it's been almost ten years since they've seen each other so it makes sense. He's grown too.

He knows that Maka knows he's there. He can feel their souls mingling together and it makes his skin crawl. The fact they can still resonate this strongly at this distance astounds him and scares him.

It brings up things he doesn't want to remember. They're both married and have children, there's no room for these kind of feelings anymore. However, he manages to sneak out of his hotel room that night, telling his wife he's going out for a drink.

He's not lying. Not really. He is going to a bar but it has nothing to do with the drinks. He spots his old meister at the bar, next to an empty seat. They know each other too well.

"Took you long enough."

He just orders his drink as he sits down. They talk for awhile, most of it idle chatting until Maka gets up to go to the bathroom. After a minute, Soul realizes that Maka isn't going to the bathroom to use it. He's waiting for Soul. One more sip of his drink and he's trying not to run across the bar.

He's expecting Maka to make fun of him for taking so long but he's just met with a shove against the door and a bite to the neck. It's been so long since he's been on the receiving end of this kind of thing. His wife is not an aggressor in any means.

It's so very wrong but they'll just tell themselves they were drunk. Very drunk. He blames his unsteady steps on alcohol too. His wife gives him a soft smile and helps him undress and into bed. She doesn't comment on the bite marks that litter his neck and chest either.

He suddenly remembers why he loved her in the first place.

**AN: There will be more dabbles after this. All of generally random pairings and from my roleplay account. I'll update this whenever I write a dabble over there~**


	2. Trust

**Pairing: F!Soul/M!Maka  
Rating: M  
Notes: THIS IS A GENDERBENT FIC OKAY?**

Maybe doing this so much wasn't the smartest idea. There was no way it was normal for a guy to last this long. Or.. Maybe she just wasn't that good at this.

No, she was good at this. That's the only reason he let her touch him like this. It doesn't matter if she's good or not because he's taking forever to come. Her arm was starting to hurt from the repetitive pumping motion.

So she switches arms, feeling awkwardly clumsy with the left one. Oh well, at least the right can rest a bit. "Soul..?" She snaps her head up, her partner staring at her with hazy, green eyes.

"Yeah?" She asks softly, pumping faster, smirking at his moan. He doesn't say anything to answer her though, just continues to stare at her. Soul bites her lip and Maka's eyes snap down to her mouth.

It gives her an idea.

She tentatively licked the tip, attempting not to cringe at the weird taste. The scythe opens her mouth, leaning down to take it in her mouth but before she can get very far, there's a pair of strong hands tangled in her hair. "Maka?"

"Teeth."

She's confused for a second until Maka jams one finger in her mouth, "Teeth."

"Oh.."

"Yeah.."

"I'm not going to bite you…"

"…"

"Wait.. Do you _want_ me to bite you?"

"Fuck! No!"

"… Are you sure?"

"… Yes."

"… Oh."


	3. Pity, Shame, Regret

**Pairing: Soul  
Rating: M  
Notes: Trigger warning for sexual abuse of a minor.**

"Why'd you stop playing?" The voice momentarily snapped him back from the numbness he'd come to associate with these meetings. His little fingers start to move again, trying to distract himself.

The alcohol-smelling breath fanned across his neck as his piano instructor sank down behind him, greedy hands groping underneath his suit. It's to teach him to not be distracted while playing, the instructor informed him one day when he asked. "You must be ready for anything Soul but don't tell anyone. This is just between you and me." He'd muttered.

So the little boy put up with it. His parents paid a lot of money for this man so he must know what he's doing. This is normal, he told himself, totally normal. Today is different though.

He's never touched him _there_. It's always been above the clothes before today. This had to be wrong. It felt more wrong than all the other times. He can't stop the tears, his fingers stopping again.

"Soul, why'd you stop?"

"I-I..I'm scared."

"There's no reason to be scared. It's just part of the less-"

The door opened.

The teacher whirled around to face the older Evans brother.

The next part is too much of a blur for the little boy to understand or really remember. But he'd never forget the look in his parents eyes.

Pity, regret, shame.

He doesn't like it.

If they'd never known, they would have never felt that way toward him.

The worst part is that his brother looks at him the same way.

They think of it every time they see him.

That's really why he leaves.


	4. Song

**Pairing: BlackStar/Tsubaki  
Rating: K  
Notes: Request from RP account~**

He leans against her as she brushes his hair. It's not that she has too or that he makes her do it. She simply likes brushing his hair and he likes having his hair brushed. It's one of the few times he hands himself to her instead of the other way around.

She sings something in Japanese that stirs something inside him. He's heard it before but he's not sure who sang it to him. "Hey Tsu?" He asks softly.

"Yes?" Her fingers feather across his shoulders, admiring how broad they've become. He's no longer the little boy she met. There's the beginnings of a man under these layers of baby fat.

"Where'd you hear that?" Black*Star tilts his head back and to the side to look up at her in curiosity.

"My mother used to sing it to me when she brushed my hair."

Her mother? Did she think of him as a child and not as a man? He doesn't think, he only acts as he presses his lips against her's. Her gasp is cute but when she pulls away, he feels bad.

"I'm sorry! I jus-" He's cut off by HER lips.


	5. Fate

**Pairing: BlairxSpirit  
Rating: T-M  
Notes: Request from RP account~**

No one had seen it coming but no one was really surprised when Blair showed off the sparkly ring. "He's sooo good in bed. I can't believe he's all mine now!" She giggled playfully, wiggling her fingers around.

Spirit was equally excited, wrapping his arm around her a grinning like the fool he was. "She's going to look so beautiful in her wedding dress!" He exclaimed before gushing about the wedding more.

However, everyone knew how it would end. Cats aren't meant to be monogamous and Spirit's eye never really stopped wandering. What started off as a happy marriage soon turned to jealousy and betrayal.

"I know she brought some guy home." He hiccuped, "I found one of his socks under the bed. I don't wear green socks.."

"He just flirts with everyone! What did you expect me to do? He said some other girl's name in bed the other night!" She whined.

As quickly as it started, it was ending. Blair left the city and Spirit went back to drinking his nights away at the Chupa Cabra.


	6. Nightmare?

**Pairing: SoulxM!Maka  
Rating: T-M  
Notes: Request from RP account~**

He's almost jealous of the toned body hovering over his. Almost jealous of the the handsome face dipping down to kiss him. He'd definitely jealous of other body parts. Other, stupid, burning body parts that are driving him insane.

"Maka-" He gasps out, dragging blunt nails down his partner's back. His meister mutters his name, steadily building in intensity and pitch.

Suddenly the voice sounds more female than male. "Soul, wake up." Wake up? He's not dreaming? Is he? Wait.. Maka's not a male…

He sits up quickly, painfully aware of the throbbing heat between his legs and his very female partner's eyes on him. She asks if he's okay and he nods, waiting for her to close the door. Once it's closed, he falls backwards, staring at the ceiling.

He wishes this wasn't the first time it's happened.

**AN: KuriSuri- I'll see what I can do~ Thank you for the review.**


	7. Solution

**Pairing: SoulxMaka  
Rating: M  
Notes: Request from RP account~**

The Spartoi uniform is nice for several reasons. The only down side is the layers. But it doesn't matter because their ties come in handy. Soul's arms look nice, stretched and tied above his head.

Bondage wasn't something they ever _intended_ on trying but it just..kind of happened. He kept messing with her. Poking her and being stupid. She was horny. She wanted to get off and he was being stupid.

So she tied him up.

She didn't plan on getting turned on by Soul's _'_helplessness.' She loves the control. She can ride him as quickly or as slowly as she wants. She can lean back and roll her hips seductively, making him curse and squirm. She can sink all the way down and wiggle her hips while sucking harshly on his neck.

**AN: Blaha. I've got..Several more of these to post. Figured I'd spread them out a little~ Thank you for all reviews. I love them.**


	8. Reluctant Cuddles

**Pairing: SoulxM!Maka  
Rating: T  
Notes: Request from RP account~**

Soul crawled in the bed next to Maka, pushing him against the wall. Maka groaned and looked up at his weapon, glaring. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Sleepin' with you..Had a nightmare and I can't sleep anymore.." He mumbled, pressing his lips against Maka's neck. He grinned when Maka tried to squirm away from him. "Nope. You're my teddy bear now."

Maka sighed and wrapped his arm around Soul. "You're an idiot.. And I told you not to do that kind of stuff.." He scowled darkly, pinching Soul's back.

"What stuff? This?" The scythe kissed his neck, "Or this?" He pulled Maka closer to him, effectively crushing him.

"Both, you dumbass. Let me go." He pushed on Soul's shoulders, trying to get loose but sleep was keeping his body from working properly.

"Kiss me first. On the lips. Then I'll let you go." Maka flushed and Soul smirked. "C'mon, it's not gonna kill you."

The meister sighed and pecked him on the lips. "There. Let me go." As soon as Soul loosened his grip, Maka rolled over, no longer wanting to look at the other boy. He squeaked when Soul pressed his head between his shoulder blades.

"Night dumbass.."

"Night Maka-chan~"

**AN: ...At least one more SoulxManka to go. Probably five more altogether. Also, I made /another/ tumblr. This one is souleaterpromptarchive(dot)tumblr(dot)com.**

**It's basically...what it sounds like. You should check it out.**


	9. Sheets

**Pairing: SoulxM!Maka  
Rating: T  
Notes: Request from RP account~**

"Can you stand up?" Soul looked to the side where Maka was standing, a set of clean sheets draped over his arm. "The bed is a bit messy.." The meister flushed and Soul smirked.

"Yeah. I think I can.." He cringed as his back peeled off the sheets and hissed when he started to move. After what seemed like forever, he was standing next to Maka, looking down at the bed. "Holy shit.. I was gonna sleep on that.."

Maka nodded, "Just hold on and I'll fix it." He quickly pull the sheets off and bent over to put the new ones on. "Ne-" He was cut off when Soul's arms wrapped around his waist.

"Is this what it was like? With me?" He purred, kissing Maka's neck and chuckling at his gasp. "It's a nice view. You've got a nice ass." He didn't expect to be punched..even though he should have.

"Pervert. We can't mess up another set of sheets tonight. We don't have anymore.." Maka helped Soul up and pushed him onto the bed. He pressed his lips to the scythe's, "Not like I'd let you top anyway~"

**AN: Last SoulxManka one for now~ ALSO, KittyAttack, thank you for allllll the reviews~**


	10. Blind

**Pairing: SoulxKid  
Rating: M  
Notes: Request from RP account~**

He has to be blindfolded. Otherwise, he can't concentrate on the pleasure of sex. Soul didn't really mind. It gave him a chance to fondle his boyfriend however he wanted.

It's a particularly rough night for Kid. Even blindfolded, he continues to freak out. "Soul, I can feel the edge of the bed with my right arm but not my left. We're not in the middle of the bed."

So what does Soul do?

Tie him to the bed.

**AN: Blugalsdfjaljwerasjalskfj**


	11. Dark

**Pairing: Soul/Maka  
Rating: K  
Notes: Request from RP account~**

He wonders if his presence is tainting her. He wonders if her blood is just a little darker because of him. She has more nightmares than she used too. She crawls into his bed late at night, eyes swollen from crying.

He wonders but he can't leave. He just _can't_. He needs her and he's always been a selfish little boy.

**AN: Expect..more in a minute.**


	12. Brothers

**Pairing: Soul/Wes  
Rating: K  
Notes: Request from RP account~**

Wes leaned against the bedside table, "So, when are they going to call and tell me you did something stupid and got yourself killed?" His little brother rolled his eyes. "I'm serious Soul.. Every time I get a call, it's the first thing I think. 'Mr. Evans. Your brother is dead.' Do you know what it's like?"

He stood up, leaning over the bed. "Could you try to be more careful? Or something?" Wes sighed, poking Soul in the forehead. "I don't want to bury you yet. You've still gotta get me a niece or a nephew." Soul scowled then grinned, rolling his eyes again.

"And next time you get hurt, don't loose your voice from screaming."

**AN: More Wes stuff in a second.**


	13. Hammer

**Pairing: Marie/Wes  
Rating: K  
Notes: Request from RP account~**

He's been to Australia before but it's different this time. He switches between watching her and watching the opera. Her eye widens when someone hits a particularly hard note and she grins cutely when something romantic happens.

He hadn't really intended on seeing her. They'd only met a few times when he'd come to visit Soul. But she'd seen him when he had been playing the night before and they decided to talk.

She was so..different than most women. She didn't care about his money or his fame. She liked him for who he was. She giggled at his stupid jokes and smiled in just the right way.

But she was strong. She wasn't some delicate flower he had to cradle. She could hold her own if she needed too. She had a fire. This passion deep down he could relate too.

It was their first 'date' but he knew it was the start of something.

**AN: BEST SHIP**


	14. Relaxation

**Pairing: Soul/Weed/Soul's Hand  
Rating: M  
Notes: Uh. Drug usage and masturbation?**

Maka is staying at Kid's for a girls' night and Blair is at work. It's a rare night he has to himself. The first thing he does is strip down to his boxers and dig around under his bed. He finds the little box quickly enough and pulls out the paper and the baggie inside.

Maka would kill him if she knew he did this but sometimes he just needs to relax a little bit. It's the only time he's truly at ease. Mostly because he momentarily forgets how hard his life is.

Speaking of hard, he's not even high yet and his cock is begging for attention. It's also the only time he really gets to rub one out. He kills two birds with one stone essentially. Plus, it feels so much better when he's stoned.

He leans back against his headboard and takes a long drag off the joint while his other hand runs across his stomach. Soul's not going to take his boxers off, not yet. Not until he's done with the joint, just in case he drops it.

No one wants a burn on their dick.

He thought about it once. That was the last time he did _that_ much pot. He usually sticks to one joint and even then, he hardly finishes it. But that doesn't matter because the buzz is setting in and he has more important things to do.

Mostly himself.

He sets the joint in the box next his bed and pushes his window open, he doesn't want Maka smelling anything when she comes home. He works his boxers off, sighing as the cool air hits his heated flesh.

He scratches his stomach, trying to draw out the moment but the urge to touch himself is too much.

So he does.

And it feels amazing.

Because he's high.

And his brain is fucked up enough to imagine it's Maka touching him and not with her hand.

It takes him all of five minutes to pump himself to bliss but it feels like five hours.

He stuffs the joint into the baggie then the baggie into the box and then back under his bed before slipping his boxers back on and crawling into bed to sleep.

Somehow, he manages to pull an eight hour night for the first time in a week. It's nice until Blair wakes him up by shoving her hand down his boxers.

**AN: ITS FOR 4/20~ Not really. I just kind of wrote this and went OMG its 4/20! SO YEP.**


	15. Cuddle Whore

**Pairing: Soul/Maka  
Rating: K  
Notes: Request was cuddle-whoring..**

She never thought he'd be… cuddly. But after a mission, when they're both dog tired, Maka always finds herself under Soul, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. It hadn't always been this much but now Maka has no chance of personal space after missions.

She doesn't really mind though. The feel of his chest pressing against hers in synchronized breathing and his half-lidded stare before he falls asleep reminds her that they're very much alive.

It's to the point where they don't bother with getting separate hotel rooms or a room with two beds. When you've been in someone's soul, there's no reason you can't sleep in their arms.

**AN: Derp**


	16. Lady Troubles

**Pairing: Female!Soul/Maka  
Rating: K  
Notes: Request from RP account alsdkfjasdf**

She's a little older than Maka.

Which has its good things.

Like being able to explain to Maka why her stomach hurts and she's bleeding from places that (usually) don't bleed.

Or just generally being able to do the motherly things that Maka's mother didn't.

But it has it's bad things.

Like when her chest fills out more and suddenly boys notice her.

And then there's this weird burning in Maka's chest when she goes on her first date.

Maka learns that pining for her partner is all she can do. Soul probably doesn't like girls anyway.

It's about a year later when everything falls through. Maka comes home to find Soul curled up on the couch, staring at the tv.

Maka doesn't even ask but kneels down next to her and wraps her arms around her, whispering words of comfort and slamming whatever boy Soul had been dating at the time.

Soul is still in her arms before leaning back and carefully pressing her lips to Maka's. "I just dated them to get you out of my head.." She admits softly, looking down.

The meister stares for a moment before pulling Soul closer. "Let's just forget that for now, okay?"

**AN: I'm still taking requests btw. **

**WHY AM I UP SO EARLY**


	17. Effect

**Pairing: Soul  
Rating: T  
Notes: Er. A little bit of headcanon**

Soul clutched his hair tightly, glaring at the white porcelain in front of him and trying to ignore the wet streaks running down his face. He covered his mouth with one hand, trying to keep himself quiet. Neither Maka nor Blair were home but it was the principal of the thing.

He was stronger than this. Right? _Yes. Stronger. That's why you're puking and crying. Because you're so **strong**_**.** _You're just an idiot. You're not strong. Give in, Soul. Give in and you won't have to worry about it anymore. You won't need to control yourself. Your nightmares will become fantasies. Join me Soul. Give in to me._

"Shut up." The scythe muttered lowly, gripping his hair again. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach. That stupid, sick feeling. No one had ever told him that suppressing madness had a physical affect.

He took a shaky breath before he was back to puking. His throat was raw and he was shaking horribly. His eyes burned as he fought back more tears. It wasn't fair. Why did this have to happen to him? Why couldn't it have been someone stronger? He's not strong. That's why there's little black specks mixed in with the stomach acid.

He's not strong.

**AN: I'm still taking requests btw. **

** Blah blah blah ff is being dumb today.**


	18. First

**Pairing: Soul/M!Maka  
Rating: Mish  
Notes: More random shit**

The sun was too bright.

But that's not what woke him up.

What woke him up was the damn pounding in his head.

And in his back.

And legs.

"Never drinking again…"

He rolled off the bed but the second he stood up, pain shot through his back and legs. Soul dropped his head to the floor. Okay, maybe he should stay down here. That seemed good. It's darker and cooler.

Which brings up another issue..

Where are his clothes?

He's pretty sure he had clothes the other day.

Yesterday.

Whenever.

Before he was drunk.

Slowly, through his foggy brain, he was putting the pieces together.

He slept with someone. That's the only reason to explain why his boxers were on top of his shelf. He was about to pull himself up on the bed when his door opened.

Oh shit. This couldn't end well.

Why is Maka walking toward him? Why is his- Oh. He's picking him up.

And throwing him on the bed.

"You ass! I'm sore!" Soul pulled the blanket up over him, unable to stand being naked around the other boy.

"Sorry." Is all Maka said before darting out of the room.

Yeah. Sorry is really going to help.

Soul huffed, shifting to lay on his side. Carefully he attempts to piece together who took his virginity.

His train of thought is once again interrupted by his meister.

"Pain pills.."

"Oh. Thanks.."

"Mm.. Go back to sleep."

But he knows he can't.

Because there's a dark patch on Maka's neck.

One he almost remembers leaving there.

Soul quickly pops the pills in his mouth, gulping down the water and hoping Maka won't be there when he looks up.

But he was.

Shit.

Red meets green and Soul can't breath.

**AN: I'm still taking requests btw. **

**Herp a derp**


	19. WeirdSoulM Maka

The feel of Maka's arms around his waist is new and so is the feeling of a cheek against his back. He was about to ask what the fuck Maka was doing when his meister yawned.

Oh yeah. The idiot had been up all night studying and then they were called for an early mission. Maka probably hadn't slept at all. Soul ignores the awkwardness, reminding himself the other boy is just exhausted.

It slowly becomes a common thing for Maka to sleep on Soul while they drive places. It still feels weird from time to time, mostly when Soul hasn't gotten a good _shower_ in awhile. But even that stops eventually.

"Ngh.. Soul?"

"Yeah.."

"Slow down."

"Why?"

"Don't wanna let you go…"

Soul's face screws up in confusion, "What?"

"Like holding you."

That's..weird.

"Smell good too.."

The idiot must be REALLY tired. "Yeah yeah.. Go back to sleep."

"You'll go slow, right? So I can hold you?"

He gulps, face red. "Yeah.."

"Mkay.. Love you."

"Ah.. L-love you too."

"Night Soul."

"Tch. Night."


	20. NewLizWes

**AN: I'll go back and fix these later. Too lazy. This one has porn.**

She buries her head into the pillow as he thrusts into her from behind. She's been _fucked_ in this position before but this is different. His strokes are long and slow and he mutters sweet nothings in her ear.

She turns her head to look at the clock but finds it impossible to focus on the numbers. It feels like this has been going on forever and yet she doesn't want it to stop, even when his thrusts get faster.

"Liz," He whispers as one hand slides down from her hip to slowly, _tortuously_ swirl his finger around her clit, "You're so beautiful." She can't stop her whimpers of his name. How could he be bringing her so close to the edge with such a slow pace? It had to be impossible.

But it was happening. "Wes.. Ngh.. Close.." He moved a bit quicker, his thrusts becoming shallow. "I can't, Wes, please-" She's so close that it almost _hurts. _

_"Come for me."_

And she does. And it's the most violent, mind blowing, earth shattering orgasm she's ever had and she has no idea why but she's sobbing.

She doesn't start thinking properly again until Wes pulls her into his arms. Liz contently plays with the ring on his left hand as he lightly strokes her stomach.

"Do you think this time?"

"Mm, yeah.."

"Me too.."

"I love you."

"Love you too."


	21. Talk Soul M Maka

**AN: I'll go back and fix these later. Too lazy. This one also has porn.**

"I hate you."

"Mmm. I don't believe you…"

"Ngh.. Soul.."

"Hmm? Feel good?"

"S-shut up."

"Don't want Stein catching us.. Riiight?"

"Soul…"

"Yes Baby?"

"Gonna kill you…"

"After I finish jacking you off?"

"Mhm.."

"S'what I thought.."


	22. Awkward

Soul yawns, leaning heavily against Maka as they zone out to bad reruns of old shows no one remembers. Maka, on the other hand, isn't exactly wide awake as much as he's just content being with Soul.

Soul yawns again and Maka turns his head, looking down at Soul who is awkwardly curled against him. "Do you wanna go to bed?"

"Wanna stay with you…"

"I'll come to bed too..If you want me to."

"But yer watchin' tv…"

"Soul.."

"And you don't seem tired.."

Maka sighs, kissing the top of Soul's head. "Fine.. But do you want to lie down? You can put your head in my lap or yo-" He's cut off when Soul sinks down, his head on Maka's meister rolls his eyes and begins to idly stoke his hair, going back to staring blankly at the tv while thinking.

He's not sure how long they sit there but another show is on and Soul is asleep and Maka's close now.. Until Soul rolls over, pausing to rub his face against Maka's legs. Or his crotch rather.

Said crotch reacts the way most do when the object of their owner's rubs his face against it. He makes a little noise, trying to ignore the way his dick presses against Soul's face or why it feels so good. Soul mutters something in his sleep and he almost dies, soft lips lightly rubbing along his belly.

He needs to move but he can't wake Soul up. After all, what would Soul say? He'd probably pick on him or something..

Why did it have to be now! Why couldn't it have waited or something? Sure, he'd gotten erections before but this was the first time it was Soul's fault.. Even if on accident.

Sure, he thought his boyfriend was attractive but sex was just not on the agenda for their relationship yet. And he knew Soul got turned on by him but Soul was always more..sexual. Maka never got turned on. All of his boners were from random things like a rise in blood pressure.

But here he was, trying to figure out how to get the delicious pressure of his weapon's face off his rapidly hardening dick. _Shit shit shit shit… Think of unsexy things.. Uh. Soul in..No. Er, Black*Star in a bikini! _It wasn't working… Why wasn't it working?!

His internal panic had become tangible, his hand gripping Soul's hair tightly. Tight enough for the weapon to begin to stir which caused Maka to panic more and it was really a vicious cycle.

Soul blinked at him a few times before pulling his hand off of his head. "I'm going to bed before you rip my hair out.. Feel free to join me after you calm down.." And that's all he says as he staggers away, sleep-drunk.

Maka stares at the tv before huffing and falling back against the seat. Maybe a midnight shower would be a good idea… Hopefully Soul wouldn't notice..

Meanwhile, Soul is curled in his bed, grinning.

He knew it would work~


	23. Animal

His head tilts back against the window as she sinks onto the floorboard, her mouth slipping down his body. His fingers tangle into her hair as her mouth works him into a frenzy. She continues sucking and licking and driving him totally insane until he pulls her up by her hair.

"I need to be inside you." is all he says and to Maka, that's all he needs to say.

She crawls into her lap, bracing one hand on his shoulder and the other on the top of the seat as she sinks down. His fingers tangle into her shirt as she starts to move. It takes her a moment to find a good rhythm but soon they're moaning and gasping.

She's so close, just a few- Suddenly the car is too bright.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER, SOUL EATER!"

Sometimes she really hates her father..


End file.
